


Orange Soda

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Orange Soda

From where you were sitting on the hill, you could see straight into the back yard of Sam Winchester. The school quarterback. Leaning on your elbow, you watched, and waited. It was no secret that he was throwing an end of summer bash- for the ‘cool’ kids. Pretty much the dickbags that made your life hell.

Taking a drag of your cigarette, you listened to your friends make sure that you had everything for your plans. How could you not fuck his party up? “We good?” You asked, looking over to your best friend, Emily.

She smirked. “You know it. All we’re waiting on is for the rest of the assholes to show up at his house.”

You put your cigarette out on the bottom of your shoe before flicking it off to the side. Reaching over, you took the bottle of liquor from Danny’s hand and took a sip before handing it back. “Any time now.”

* * *

Sam was hanging out in his living room with the linebacker of the football team watching ESPN when the doorbell rang. Getting up, he answered it with a huge grin. “Hello, beautiful.”

“How’s my boyfriend doing today?” She smiled up at him before pecking his lips. Behind her were two of her ‘friends’, Jenna and Becca.

“Better now.” He chuckled, letting them in. “Just waiting on everyone to show up. You can go get comfortable by the pool, if you want.”

She smiled. “I think I will.”

* * *

You sat up, watching as a few people came out, and instantly knew who they were. Rolling your eyes, you wanted to start already, but that would be a lost cause. It was go big or go home.

Soon, more and more people were pooling into the backyard. Some where stripping down to their bathing suits and going for a dip, some were lounging, and Sam was getting the grill ready. “Let’s do this.” You grinned, getting up.

Each of you had your roles. Emily was in charge of the fire crackers, Danny had water balloons with massive amounts of food coloring (promising to dye whoever and whatever they’d hit- you’d tested them), Izzy had a super soaker with soda, Xander had a dozen eggs, and you were in charge of swiping as much of their booze as you could. You knew Sam’s parents, and knew they trusted Sam to have alcohol at a party. As long as anyone drinking crashed at their house. So, you and Asher were pairing up to grab it and go.

* * *

Sam had the music going, and between that, the chatting, and the laughing, no one heard your group sneak up. You, Izzy, and Asher were near the gate, waiting for the mayhem to start. You smirked at him, getting a grin in return. The others were at the back part of the privacy fence. Leaning around the corner, you gave the thumbs up for them to start.

Emily lit the first fire cracker and tossed it over, followed by a couple balloons and eggs. In seconds, you heard the girls screaming and the guys getting pissed. You put your hand over your mouth, laughing. Nodding to Izzy, she opened the gate and went nuts with the super soaker. You and Asher went in under her arms, heading towards the cooler.

Some of the guests rushed out through the house, leaving a trail of sticky, and colorful, liquid. The pool was turning all sorts of colors, looking more and more like some trippy painting. You grabbed what you could and turned to leave.

“ ** _Y/F/N Y/L/N_**.” There stood John Winchester, arms crossed over his chest. Swallowing, you stood up and sighed. You put the alcohol back, and realized the others ditched you. Asher didn’t warn you about the eldest Winchester coming out of the house.

Looking behind him, you saw Mary and Dean. “Fuck.” You sighed.

Sam was standing there, his jaw locked, hands on his hips. “Really?” He snapped.

You glared at him, trying to ignore how much he’d grown up. “Fuck off, Winchester.” You ground out.

“ _Enough_!” John barked. “Both of you inside.” Neither of you moved. “ _ **NOW**_!”

Knowing that voice, you rolled your eyes and followed Sam inside. “Stupid jock.” You muttered at Sam.

“Dumbass delinquent.” He retaliated.

“Both of you- knock it off.”

Mary looked at you with sad eyes as John pointed to the couch, making you both sit. You slouched, crossing your arms over your chest. Dean shook his head, making his way upstairs.

John stood in front of the two of you, clearly very pissed off. “Someone _better_ start talking.”

You and Sam were looking away from each other, neither wanting to speak up. Mary sighed. “Come on, you two.” She said, far less threatening than John. “You two grew up together. From diapers, to braces.”

“That was a lifetime ago.” You pointed out.

He glared at you. “And who’s fault is that?”

Finally, you looked at him. Hurt and anger were fighting for dominance in your eyes. “Look in the fucking mirror, _asshole_.” You got up and went to storm out.

John stopped you, his arm around your waist. “Not so fast, young lady.” He told you. “This needs to be dealt with.” His eyes shot to the sliding glass doors, and you knew that he meant the havoc that you and your friends made. “Now we can sit here and do this all damn day. I can call your father, and I’m sure he’d come right on over. _Or_ , you two can start talking.”

If he wasn’t so damn strong, you would have simply stormed off. “I’m not talking to him.” You told him, looking at John.

“Fine. Mary, you go with her. I’ll talk to Sam.” He released you, turning to his son.

Mary gave you a sad smile and motioned to the kitchen. Her you could deal with. You had nothing against Mary. Sitting down, you sighed. “Orange soda?” She asked.

* * *

You raised an eyebrow at her. Absolutely none of the Winchesters drank orange soda. “ _Why_ would you have orange soda?” You hadn’t been to their house in years, and the drinks for the party were out back. 

She got one from a drawer in the fridge. “I’ve always kept a couple in there, just in case.” Putting it in front of you, she leaned on her elbows. “You’re part of the family, whether you and Sammy are still friends or not, Y/N/N.”

Opening the soda, you chuckled. “No one has called me that in _years_.”

“Come on, talk to me.”

You took a sip and shrugged. “It’s stupid.”

“Can’t be too stupid if you went to all that trouble of ruining his party.”

“Him and his friends are dicks.” You told her, playing with the tab on the soda. “They’re _always_ fucking with us in school. Have for years. We’re sick of it, so I came up with this idea.” Taking another sip, you looked up at her finally. “I figured them making my life hell for years now called for me making his life hell for a day.”

She looked at you, confused. “That doesn’t sound like him.”

You chuckled and shook your head, standing up. “Looks like you don’t know him as well as you’d think. I’ll come by later to clean up the back. Just…can you make sure he’s not here? Last thing I want is dealing with him and Ruby.”

“Come over for dinner.”

“Isn’t that the complete _opposite_? I don’t want to see him. I don’t want to talk to him. I don’t want to be **_NEAR_** him. At all.” You explained.

She crossed her arms and you groaned. You knew that look. “You can agree, or I’ll just call your parents and they’ll drag you here.”

“It’s just me and my dad, _Mary_.” You told her, your tone indicating it was old news. “Call him. Good luck getting him to agree, though. It’s not like he’s ever home.” Giving her a small wave, you turned and walked out, ignoring the feeling that John and Sam watched you.

* * *

Mary walked into the living room and gave Sam a stern look. “We need to have a talk, young man.” 


End file.
